Doesn't Matter What Happens, Love Can Never Be Forgotten
by phoenix545
Summary: Kakashi looses his memories, but does what most people consider what's in a fairy tale.-mpreg-
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: mpreg, motherlyIruka, KotetsuxIzumo, other ships maybe added.**

Chapter 1

Ever since Iruka had become pregnant, he's been more...self conscious. Who wouldn't? It's a time were you put on more weight and what not. Kakashi's starring at other women didn't help the equation either. The brunette didn't call him out on it though, he couldn't blame him. The jounin had went on a mission and was suppose to be back today. Iruka walked home from the academy, carrying piles upon piles of papers to be graded. Suddenly, Yamato appeared in front of him, eyes as big as full moons, panting slightly.

"Iruka-sensei! Something really bad has happened to Kakashi!" the brunette's eyes also went wide, almost dropping the papers in hand.

"What happened?!"

"Go to the hospital! Lady Hokage will explain everything!" Yamato took the papers from his hands "I'll take these back to the academy! Go!" Iruka nodded.

"Thank you Yamato, I owe you." he went to the hospital as fast as he could, jumping from roof to roof. Something you **SHOULDN'T** do while five months pregnant, but hey, Iruka is a rebel. When he reached the hospital Tsunade was there already to see him. "What's wrong with Kakashi?" the brunette asked slowly, fearing the answer. The women sighed.

"Come with me, I'll explain on the way." he nodded, following the Hokage down the halls "He was hit with a very powerful jutsu, sending his mind back into the time around he lost his friends and sensei. The brat doesn't know anyone."

"Will he ever recover his memories?" that answer made his stomach tingle with even more nervousness. She sighed again.

"I honestly don't know." the answer honestly made him want to cry, but didn't. If Kakashi doesn't get his memories back, they probably won't fall in love again. Maybe he'll find someone else a lot stronger and good-looking than him. He's preparing for the worst. Raising a child by yourself isn't that hard right? Tsunade stopped in front of door six hundred "Well, this is his room." Iruka honestly didn't know what he was going to do.

* * *

 **poor Iruka-sensei;( i promise things will get better and happier:D!  
**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:3!**

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: mpreg, motherlyIruka, KotetsuxIzumo, other ships maybe added.**

Chapter 2

When the door opened, the jounin was siting up on the bed and starring out the window. He turned around to look at whoever was coming in and walking towards him. About to start complaining to the weird lady with big boobs about bringing in people that he didn't know, obviously annoyed, stopped, as the words got caught in his throat. A blush ran across his face, and eyes were wide, like he just saw something fantastic, amazing, wonderful. The masked man crawled to the edge of the bed, leaning in real close to the chunin's face. Looking deep into the brown eyes. Iruka, was of course a bit uncomfortable.

Tsunade looked shocked "Kakashi...do you know who this is? Do you remember?" she asked hopeful.

Ignoring the lady he just stared into...into those eyes before saying "You're...PRETTY." like he was in some sort of trance. Iruka blushed a bright shade of red.

"YOU STUPID PERVERT!" Tsunade shouted, smacking the jounin in the head "Iruka-sensei is married for your information!" she had to rethink what she just said. Yes Iruka was married, but to HIM. Kakashi whimpered, laying back down on the bed, rolling on his side, holding his head in pain. "And you never did answer my question! Do you know who this is?"

"No...no!" the jounin shot up, hands above his head, he was fed up with everything. Nobody was telling him what the hell is going on! "I don't know you! I don't know him! I don't know any of those other people you brought in! I don't know! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" the blonde women thought about it for a moment.

"Iruka-sensei, mind speaking to me outside?" the chunin nodded, walking out with her. They both stood outside the door.

"I don't know what to tell him. Have any ideas?" she whispered to him.

"What?! You don't know what to tell him?" he whisper hissed back.

"No! He's your husband! Tell me something he'll believe!"

"Just get Gai! I'm sure that will bring back some memories!"

"Gai's on a mission and won't be back for another month or so!"

"Yamato?"

"Same thing, he's leaving on a mission today." the brunette was going to argue a little more before thinking about it.

"Okay, I think I've got something, tell him that on a mission as an ANBU, he fell and hit his head, and has been in a coma this entire time."

"That sounds good, lets go tell him." Iruka nodded and they re-opened the door, Kakashi looked less than amused.

"Are you finally gonna tell me what's going on?" Tsunade smiled.

"Of course, you were on a mission and fell on your head. You've been in a coma the entire time, this is your first time awake." Kakashi looked down, playing back memories.

"Falling? I don't remember falling, or going on a mission..."

"Well, that's what happened." the jounin didn't seem to be totally convinced, but didn't get a chance to ask anymore questions. "Now that's that, me and Iruka will be leaving for a appointment." the brunette thought it was part of the act and went along with it. They excited the room leaving a even more confused Kakashi.

"I have to go do my shift at the mission desk." Iruka said about to walk away, but was stopped.

"Oh no you aren't, I'm serious about the appointment. I haven't seen you in three months! I've seen you jumping on the roofs! So don't act innocent!" Iruka rolled his eyes, knowing he was very guilty.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: mpreg, motherlyIruka, characters maybe OOC, KotetsuxIzumo, other ships maybe added.**

Chapter 3

Kakashi was released from the hospital not too long ago, maybe an hour, and started strolling down the streets of the village he once knew. Not too much has changed from what he could tell, aside from a new face that had been carved next to the other great Hokage's. Something about the story the lady and the very pretty brunette told him yesterday didn't seem right. What mission? How did he fall? Where's Gai? How come he's not part of the ANBU anymore?

He tried to go to where they usually met for group meetings to get back to work, only to get strange looks from the members. Then told he wasn't a ANBU anymore. Why? Was he out too long? He sighed, knowing, nobody would be able to answer these questions. He's so much older now, he's taller, his hair is more spiky and somehow gravity diffident. He sighed, Konaha hasn't changed, but he certainly has. While walking, hands shoved deeply into his pockets, suddenly, he stopped. From the grocery store in front of him, out walked the very pretty brunette.

"Hey, hey," he said to a random person, who happened to be Genma, pointing at the brunette "Who is that?" the whole village was aware of Kakashi's state so everyone had to play along in order to make sure the other didn't learn some information that might scare him.

"That? That's Iruka-sensei, he works at the academy."

"Oh, what rant is he?"

"Chunin."

"Umm, is he married, in a relationship?"

"Yeah, he's married."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask "To who?" the brunette would have loved to just say "You." but he needed to stick to what he was given.

"I-I don't know that much about him, all I know is he's married." was all Genma said before walking away. The jounin could just go up and ask him himself, but, he's never been to good a communication with others. It takes time for him to get to know someone. Though, he's never wanted to talk to someone so bad in his life. There was just, something about those eyes, how they put him in a trance. That's never happened to him ever before, and he has seen some really pretty people, though, the chunin takes the prize. All he did was watch the other walk away and disappear into the crowed of people.

* * *

 **boring chapter i know XD hopefully the next will be a bit more intresting:)  
**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this story and i hope to see you in the next:D!  
**

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: mpreg, motherlyIruka, characters maybe OOC, KotetsuxIzumo, other ships maybe added.**

Chapter 4

Iruka has been trying to avoid Kakashi as much as he possibly could. Why? Not like he wanted to, but what if he slipped up and says something? Nobody is suppose to say a word about the present just to keep Kakashi from learning anything that might scare him. He had been doing pretty well at dogging the older male, until luck and faith kind of screwed him over. The chunin carried a pile of papers to be graded, it was dark out, no stars, just a big pale moon. Suddenly, out in front of him came a silver haired figure.

"Yo." the jounin said lazily, holding out two fingers like he always did.

"Um, hi?"

"You're Iruka right?"

"Yes, I am." Kakashi crossed his arm and leaned against the wall, trying to act cool.

"So, I ah," he cleared his throat "heard you were married. Mind telling me to who?" Iruka sweated nervously, not ready for this question. He thought about it for a few minutes before deciding on the answer.

"Umm, he's a shinobi." he was all he said.

"Really? Is he here?"

"N-no, not really..." Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Not really?"

"W-well...he left on a mission and may or may not come back." it wasn't a total lie, Kakashi may or may not ever recover his memories.

"Oh, I see."

"Y-yeah, so I don't mean to be rude, but I must be getting home." the silver haired male nodded. Iruka walked past him, letting out a sigh.

"Hey," Kakashi shouted at the brunette, making the chunin turn around to look back "If you ever need anyone to talk too, you can always come to me." Iruka was thankful the darkness covered his blush.

"T-thank you, have a nice night." he said walking away only faster. He wasn't really sure how to react to that.

* * *

 **sorry for the awkward ending, i didn't know how to end it XD**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:D**

 **thank you all for reading:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: mpreg, motherlyIruka, characters maybe OOC, KotetsuxIzumo, other ships maybe added.**

Chapter 5

Kakashi doesn't know why, but he can't get the chunin out of his mind. It's never happened to him before, well, not in a long time, where he actually cared about someone. Did his husband walk out on him and did he just say it was a mission so he wouldn't ask anymore questions? If that's the case then what an asshole. Who could leave someone like the brunette? If he was married to Iruka-sensei, he'd probably never leave the others side. Though, Iruka-sensei would probably never go out with some like him anyway. He's just...way too unstable for anyone really. It hurt, but it's the truth.

He was busy sitting in his so called apartment. When did he buy an apartment? What people are telling him doesn't match the story they told him. Nothing matched what they said. The male sighed, laying on the bed, arms underneath his head, looking up at the ceiling. The apartment was filthy like it hasn't been used in years, which was probably the case. The radio was playing from the kitchen. The lyrics, for whatever reason, seemed to, to make him think of something.

 _"You cut me off I lost my track it's not my fault I'm a manic_

 _It's not funny anymore it's not_

 _My heart is like a stallion they love it more when it's broken"_

For some odd reason, they were triggering a memory that seems like he's forgotten.

 _"Cause I don't know where you're going but do you got room for one more trouble soul_

 _I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home_

 _And I said I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead_

 _This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end_

 _Say yeah_

 _Let's be alone together_

 _We could stay young forever_

 _Scream it from the top of your lungs lungs lungs"_

Kakashi can see the memories, the only problem was they were too blurry to make anything out. One thing he did know was that something happened with this song with someone. Possibly sex because of the darkness and noises. How though could this song make him think that? He knows for a fact he never has heard this song before in his life, but deep down inside of him, he has.

* * *

 **song is:  
**

 **Alone Together by Fall Out Boy**

 **i don't know but when i heard this song i was just like "KAKAIRU KAKAIRU KAKAIRU" so i decided to kind of make it like their song. Love Fall Out Boy by the way *inserts heart***

 **don't you wish had some emojis sometimes?  
**

 **anyway XD**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:D**

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


End file.
